1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an enhanced catalytic aromatic carbonate process which comprises contacting a phenol, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base, the Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium or platinum and a manganese tetradentate redox co-catalyst.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As broadly disclosed in my Catalytic Aromatic Carbonate Process patent application referenced above U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,821 issued May 6, 1980--aromatic carbonates can be prepared by contacting a phenol, carbon monoxide, an oxidant, a base, the Group VIIIB element selected from ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, osmium, iridium, or platinum, and a manganese redox co-catalyst.
Unexpectedly, I have found that optimum aromatic carbonate process yields result when a certain class of manganese tetradentate redox co-catalysts are employed in my and Chalk's catalytic aromatic carbonate processes.